


Won't Lose Me

by Malfoy (Houseofmalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Malfoy
Summary: Based on the prompt "an 'I almost lost you' kiss"
Relationships: Rodolphus Lestrange/Augustus Rookwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Won't Lose Me

Rodolphus was a good fighter. 

He was a powerful wizard, good at wandless and wordless magic, boundless energy that he liked throwing into a duel. He was also reckless beyond any healthy measure and when the adrenaline got the better of him stopped really thinking about what was the best way to go about any fight. 

He guessed the latter was what got him into this situation.

Rodolphus got thrown back by a curse he hadn’t seen coming, and when he didn’t move and whoever he’d been fighting didn’t fire again he assumed it must look like he’d either been killed or knocked unconscious. 

As soon as he became aware of the amount of blood coming from a wound in his side and the pain that came with it, he kind of wished he was unconscious indeed. 

Rodolphus didn’t register the rest of the duel. 

He didn’t see how his brother and Rookwood together quite literally obliterated the guys they’d been fighting whose names Rodolphus didn’t even remember; didn’t get to see Rabastan lose it at seeing him bleeding out like this; didn’t feel it when his pulse was checked and he was apparated along back to Lestrange manor. 

Rodolphus woke up the next day, his mind clouded with pain-relief potions, only moderately aware of Narcissa’s presence beside his bed. He tried to say something and failed, but she was alarmed either way and immediately took out her wand. 

She cast charms he didn’t recognise but she seemed pleased with the results so he didn’t question her, and by the time she checked his fever a third time she smiles with satisfaction for a moment and then gave him a threatening look over. “You’ll be fine. Don’t move too much in the next few days, and don’t ever scare us like that again.”

Narcissa’s features softened then and she kissed his forehead, shaking her head slowly. “Bastan lost it when you fell,” she whispered, “hasn’t woken up from his hangover yet. Augustus stayed up all night, worried sick, should I get him?”

Rodolphus only managed to nod awkwardly, still feeling unable to say anything. 

He wasn’t sure how long it took for Narcissa to leave and for Augustus to come into the room, but when he saw the other wizard sit down on the bed he managed a grin. His attempt at saying ‘could be worse’ lost all meaning when he could barely get the words out, and Augustus rolled his eyes at him. 

“What the fuck did you think you were doing?“

Rodolphus felt the pepper up potion Cissa must’ve given him finally begin to work and he sat up straighter, shrugging carelessly. “Not sure I remember, really.”

“Wrong answer, moron.“

“C’mon, I’m fine.“

Augustus scoffed, and when he shook his head worriedly Rodolphus realised how scared he really had been. _Fuck_. He sighed. “I am. I don’t know what happened, or how bad it was, but I’m just fine.”

Their eyes met and Augustus frowned at him in what Rodolphus wasn’t sure was disappointment or anger. He reached for his partner’s hand, tilting his head in apology. 

“You weren’t fine, Dolphus,“ Augustus snapped, though he took his hand and squeezed it tightly. “We thought we’d lost you, thought you’d died, for fuck’s sake.“

There were tears in Augustus’ eyes when he leaned in but Rodolphus didn’t have a chance to reassure him or defend himself and he hardly cared about that at all when Augustus kissed him desperately, as though he’d truly feared he never would have had the chance again. 

Rodolphus pulled him closer, parted his lips and only winced slightly when he moved just wrong for the healing wound in his side, something he’d have been happy to ignore if Augustus hadn’t pulled away because of it. “I thought I was gonna lose you, fuck, Dolphus...”

He whispered it, muttering against Rodolphus’ lips because he hadn’t pulled away that much. “Don’t pull that shit again, I can’t-”

“You won’t,“ Rodolphus immediately interrupted, knowing full well what Augustus was about to say. “You won’t lose me,“ he insisted and then immediately kissed the other wizard again, ignoring the way it hurt when he moved though he was sure Narcissa would be chastising him over it soon enough. 

Augustus stopped arguing it for the moment, perhaps tired of it or maybe just understanding that if there was anything certain about Rodolphus, it was that he wasn’t going to learn caution nor subtlety anytime soon. 

He just kissed him, and Rodolphus hoped that that was gonna be enough for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are of course always appreciated!


End file.
